The present invention relates to a drawer-type circuit interrupter, in particular to a contact device of such a drawer-type circuit interrupter.
Conventionally, the maintenance and checkout of a circuit interrupter provided in an electric circuit is usually done by removing the circuit interrupter from a switchboard, etc. In removing such circuit interrupter, it is necessary to cut-off electric power and interrupt service for safety purpose, because the electric wires must be disconnected when the circuit interrupter is removed. However, when the electric power source in a large electric circuit system is interrupted, the cutoff effects the other electric circuits provided in parallel with the one for which the circuit interrupter is to be checked out, causing the great problems.
Therefore, there are many instances where the circuit interrupter used in such electric circuits, particularly large type circuit interrupters are made as drawer-type circuit interrupters consisting of a mounting frame secured on a construction such as a switchboard and an interrupter main body removably provided on the mounting frame. In the case of drawer-type circuit interrupter, however the maintenance thereof can be easily done without causing any interruption, because the main body of the circuit interrupter can be dismantled without removing the outer wires connected to the terminals provided on the mounting frame.